Harry Potter and the Hollow of Memories
by Harry89
Summary: Post HBP SPOILERS:Harry Ron and Hermione must find the four remaining Horcruxes scattered throughout the country. But other seek to thwart him Harry must now face the Dark Lord's army in order to find the horcruxes and distroy Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

Harry Potter

And the Hollow of Memories

Chapter One: The Unexpected 

It was a rainy day along the square houses of Privet Drive. The occupants of number four, upset at the extremely horrid conditions outside, were, if possible, even more upset at the type of company forced upon them. Harry Potter had brought his long time best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, to Privet Drive this summer, in light of recent events that had taken place a little over a month ago. Since Harry had decided not to return to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year if the school did open Ron and Hermione decided to accompany Harry on his long, difficult journey to find the last four of horcruxs.

"Harry...", said Hermione one evening as they left his room. They were all sharing the space, one of Uncle Vernon's "conditions". Luckily the room was quite spacious. "Do your Aunt and Uncle always ignore you or is it just because were here?"

"No, this is pretty much how it goes every summer," Harry replied

"A bit harsh aren't they?" asked Ron as they walked into the dining room to collect their food to take upstairs. It was another of Uncle Vernon's "conditions".

"Yeah but you get used to it", Said Harry as he collected his steak and kidney pie.

Back upstairs the trio ate their dinner; Hermione poured over the latest copy of the _Evening Prophet_ as Harry and Ron played a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey listen to this," said Hermione after a few minuets of silence. "There's been a Death Eater attack not to far from here…… look." She handed them the paper.

**Death Eater attack on small town outside London**

Death Eaters struck once again on a small town outside London for unknown reason. Though the specifics remain unknown, 25 Muggles were murdered and dozens more terrorized. Muggle homes were also destroyed in the fray by Giants in the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Magical Law Enforcement Squad managed to finally defeat them by using a series of Impediment Curses and Stupefying Charms. After the battle, it was discovered that three Aurors had lost their lives. For names see the obituary section………….

The article went on to name the many damages caused by the Death Eaters and their giant allies.

Ron whistled. "What do you reckon there looking for?" he asked.

"Well isn't it obvious….. They were probably looking for Harry."

Harry looked unsettled by the information. Unthinkable. It's been a week, he thought, since the protection that Dumbledore bestowed on him wore off. At this thought he frowned. Why, he thought, why did Snape have to kill Dumbledore when I needed him most? If only Dumbledore hadn't Stupefied me…….. He might still be alive. Familiar excruciating pain seared through Harry's scar, interrupting his thoughts. He clutched his forehead and, fell to the floor, tossing his steak and kidney pie aside. He could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione's cries of concern as he lay there on screaming. Then, just as suddenly as the pain began, it vanished. Harry slowly crawled on to his chair still clutching his scar.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione said, abandoning her seat to kneel in front of him.

"I - I don't understand," He said feebly. "Dumbledore said that Voldemort was practicing occlumency against me. My scar hasn't hurt since the night Sirius died."

"Harry, never mind that. The main thing was what emotion caused it, Harry think, what was he _feeling_?" Hermione urged him

Harry closed his eyes and thought back, "H- he was happy, he's found something… something…something important…"

"Just as I thought. He didn't close his mind…" Hermione said vaguely as she got up and began to pace the room.

"What are you babbling about Hermione?" Ron demanded

"Don't you see Ron? Voldemort didn't care if Harry knew how he was feeling at the moment. He clearly found something that will be the end of Harry…the end of everyone."

He sighed. "So what do we do, Hermione?"

"There's nothing we can do really," Hermione said. "We can't leave, remember what Dumbledore said? As long as you stay here you can't be touched by Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters … we should stay for at least for another week."

"Though I doubt the Death Eaters will even think of attacking Little Winging……., she said putting down the paper and picking up one of her spellbooks. Harry and Ron continued their game into the wee hours in the morning before giving up and going to bed. Hermione having fallen asleep on her book in the chair, gave a start when a very loud bang echoed through the neighborhood around two in the morning.

"Harry," she said as she ran over to the bed to wake him "Harry wake up," there was another even loader bang that sounded a lot like a house being ripped out of the ground. You could now here several people screaming. This finally woke Harry and Ron jumped out of bed and got dressed; Harry grabbing his wand and Invisibility Cloak as he opened the door to find Uncle Vernon white faced, scared out of his wits.

"Your not going out there are you?" he asked "There are giant things ripping' up houses and those people that crack pot told us about, you'll be killed"

"We have no time for this, we have to stop them before they kill everyone, stay inside no matter what" Harry responded Uncle Vernon nodded and the trio ran down the stairs and out into the garden.

It was utter chaos. Death Eaters, twenty of them by the looks of it, crackling mad, running up and down the neighborhood chasing after muggles, jinxing them so they sprouted extra arms and heads. Trolls were uprooting trees and picking up muggles and tossing them like pebbles. Dementors were swooping around attacking the muggles at their leisure.

Finally, Harry jumped off the front steps and charged at the nearest Death Eater, **"****_Reducto_!"** he shouted. The Deatheater went flying five feet in the air before landing in a bush ten feet away, unconscious. At this Ron and Hermione joined the fray. Ron pointed his wand at a Death Eater who was about to attack Harry from behind while he was dealing with a troll. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted, knocking the Death Eater off his feet.

"Thanks!" Harry said

"No prop-look out!" Ron yelled as jet of green light almost hit Harry square in the head "You O.K.?"

"Yeah," he replied as he dodged another jet of light and ran to assist Hermione with yet another Death Eater.

He pointed his wand at Hermione's attacker '_Levicorpus'_ he thought desperately. The Death Eater was lifted ten feet into the air by his ankle before falling to the ground and out cold.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

That was when Harry saw him...his greasy black hair, long nose and prowling walk….. It was Severus Snape. He was attacking Mrs. Fig from down the street. Harry tore after him "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" he yelled. Snape screamed in pain and looked around.

"Potter!" ha said in mock surprise "I was not expecting to see you here"

"Expect the unexpected, Snape", Harry spat.

Snape swung a curse at Harry's direction which Harry easily deflected. "Very good, very good but can you dodge this…. _CRUCIO_!"

Harry ducked causing the curse to hit a street lamp and topple it.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shot back.

But the curse never reached Snape because a twenty foot tall being stepped between, them easily absorbing it. Harry looked up in awe, the giant was huge. It looked just like Gwarp though about four feet taller.

"Well meet a gain soon Potter," Snape said from behind the giant. There was a faint pop and Harry knew that Snape had apperated.

"COME BACK HERE!" he yelled as the enormous giant moved out of the way. Harry was suddenly distracted by a Hermione's sudden shriek "Professor, watch out!" Harry turned to see none other than Mad-Eye Moody fighting a particularly vengeful giant. He had dived to the side to dodge a car that was thrown at him.

"Are you ok professor, can you walk?" Hermione asked as Harry arrived at their side. Harry saw a long , oozing gash along Moody's right leg.

"I think I can heal it Hermione" Harry said. He pulled out his wand and said "_Episkey_!" The wound healed, but there was a long scar left in its place. Moody looked at it "Nice job, Potter though concentrate a little more next time and there wont be any scar left…… don't worry" he said seeing the look on Harry's face "I'll tidy it up later" He got up and limped away to continue the battle. Looking around, Harry could see the individual duels going on between Death Eaters and other members of the Order, recently arrived to fend off the attackers. After a few moments, Harry finally spoke "Let's go find Ron," he said to Hermione

"Isn't that him, over there? Look!" she said, looking alarmed.

Harry turned around to see that Ron was dueling Fenrir Geryback the werewolf that had attacked Bill a little over a month ago. It was he who had bitten Professor Lupin so many years ago. Harry and Hermione ran towards Ron sending curses. Finally, they arrived at his side, barely dodging the curses being thrown at them.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked, wand aloft and pointed at Greyback, Harry doing just the same.

"Yeah, 'Bout time you showed up"

"Ahhhhhh……." Greyback growled, "Fresh meat!" he lunged at Harry teeth bared as he

"_Stupefy_!" the curse bounced off forcing Harry to dive out of the way.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron shot another stunning charm at Greyback as he turned and charged again, "Why isn't it working?" he yelled at Hermione.

"Because he's a werewolf! We've got to hit him at the same time in order-" Hermione broke off as Greyback rounded on her forcing her to dive out of the way "-for it to work."

"Fine…..Three-" Greyback was turning again this time sights set on Ron "-….two…. NOW"

They all pointed their wands at Greyback and shouted "_STUPEFY_!" Greyback didn't know what hit; Greyback was lifted off his feet and thrown twenty feet away into the front door of the house across the street. This intern caused the muggles inside to shriek in terror.

"You guys ok?". They turned to see Remus Lupin, looking slightly better than last time they saw him. His robes were less raggedy and there seemed to be less grey in his hair. Harry looked behind Lupin and saw that most of the Death Eaters, dementors, trolls and giants had been captured or had fled thanks to the members if the Order of the Phoenix. The battle had finally been won.

"Oh, hello professor. Yeah I think were all ok……" Hermione said

"Good, now, I've come to escort all of you to the burrow; I assume you all know how to apperate?"

They all nodded.

"Splendid. Now, I assume you don't have your things ready, do you?"

"No, we still have some things to collect, hold on well be back."

Thirty minuets later they were standing in the cool night in front of the home the Weasleys.


	2. Chapter 2:Wedding Bliss

Chapter Two: Wedding Bliss

After a few moments, the door to the Weasley's kitchen swung open and Harry saw the plump Mrs.Weasley running towards the gate to the garden where they were standing.

"Thank heaven your all alright, I've been worried sick!" she said giving each Harry, Ron and Hermione a big hug. "Come in, come in; Remus", she said after finally spotting him, "how are you, would like to stay for a spot of breakfast?"

"Certainly, Molly, have I ever been known to turn down a homemade meal?"

"Of course not…though I'm not done cooking for tomorrow…"

"What's happening tomorrow; Mrs.Weasley?" Harry asked

"Why didn't Ron tell you? Bill and Fleur's wedding is tomorrow! Why are we still standing here? Come in!"

"Speaking of them" Lupin said, "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're still sleeping…"

They walked into the fairly small kitchen to find Ginny, Fred and George in their pajamas, sitting at the scrubbed wooden table. Upon spotting Harry Ginny got up wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I was so worried" she whispered; she had tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

Harry couldn't help him self and kissed her back and gave her a stern look, "We'll talk later…." He said

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley said, slightly distracted by what she just saw, "Breakfast will be ready in a moment…"

"Where's Dad, mum?" Ron asked

"Still at work I suppose but he'll be here for soon"

She ran back to the counter and began cooking the sausage to go with the eggs and ham she had already cooked and had had heaped on the pans next to her; Lupin began serving the eggs and ham on plates. Harry and Ginny took a seat next to Ron; Hermione Fred and George sitting in front of them.

"So how've you been Harry?" Fred asked, "We heard you guys got into a spot of trouble"

"It was nothing we couldn't handle…. how's the shop?"

"Business is slowing but still good… Those Peruvian Instant Darkness Powders are selling like mad though…" George said

"Oi, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Ron piped up "You gotta watch who you sell them to. Cause…"

"Yeah, because Malfoy used it on you last year…we know…" the twins said in unison.

Ron scoffed and engaged in a conversation with Hermione about the wedding tomorrow.

Harry, ignoring Ron's out burst, turned to Ginny "Look, Ginny, I…" Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, Harry, I don't care about the danger…" she whispered

"Look I know what you plan to do…" Harry's jaw dropped "How…how do you know?"

"Don't get mad but… I overheard you Ron and Hermione… Sorry…" she whispered meekly.

"Then you know why we can't be together" Harry whispered earnestly, this conversation was killing Harry inside. "I don't care; I'm coming with you… Harry I love you. But we'll have to talk about the details later…"

At this, Harry had no idea what to say to this; he couldn't ignore the fact that they both were deeply in love with each other. After a moment he finally spoke "I love you too" he said. They kissed once again. "OOOOO…" said George in a high-pitched baby voice from across the table "Ginny-winny is in wub with Hawy wawy!"

"Shut it George!" Ginny said throwing her fork and hitting him on the head.

"Stop it you two" she shot at them as she began to serve their breakfast.

After giving every one their plates, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin finally sat down and tucked in.

During the meal Mrs. Weasley reveled the wedding details. Charlie was going to be Bill's best man; Fiona, Fleur's cousin, was going to be the maid of honor. And to Ron's surprise, he (Ron) would be the ring boy and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister and Ginny, would be the flower girls. Lupin would be proceeding over the ceremony.

"Mum! I don't want to I'm 17; I'm too old!" he said through the eggs and ham he had in his mouth.

"You'll do it because you're the youngest boy and its you brother's wedding"

Ron opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and consented to throw his mother disapproving looks. They continued their delicious meal in silence until Mr. Weasley showed up at about half past four in the morning.

"Hullo every one!" he beamed as he entered; he walked over to kiss his wife and announced that he would be off to bed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who had already finished their meal, followed suit. After kissing Ginny goodnight, Harry and Ron went up to their room. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was sound a sleep.

Mrs.Weasly woke them up at a quarter to nine and they went down to the garden to conjuring tables and chairs while Mrs.Weasley walked around conjuring the beautiful centerpieces. The centerpieces had magnificent fairies dancing around the blue forget-me-nots. They also put together a rather large dance floor.

After finishing the tables Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys began De-Gnomeing the garden as Mrs.Weasly Called to confirm the entertainment and waiters for the reception. They finished that half past eleven. After finishing the garden, they went to the small field outside the garden walls and began conjuring more chairs for the ceremony. Mrs.Weasley also conjured the most beautiful gazebo with blue and white roses lining the top and pillars, the isle was lined with beautiful rot iron candle bras. After that they helped Mrs.Weasly in the kitchen where she was preparing a roast beef dinner for about a hundred people. During the preparations Harry ran a theory by Hermione as he was conjuring the centerpieces:

"Hermione do you think that my scar hurt because he found the Dursley's house?" he said

Raised an eyebrow and contemplated it for a moment " It does seem the logical conclusion… but I don't know … do you think Voldemort would have wanted you to know he was sending the Death eaters for you?"

"I- never mind we'll talk later"

Ginny had crossed the kitchen and was cutting the tomatoes within earshot. The last think Harry wanted her to know was that after a little over a year his scar was acting up again.

After two hours of cooking Bill came down in blue wool pajamas looking flustered. He pulled out a chair and sat down burying his scared face in his hands; the scars, remnants of the night that Dumbledore died when Greyback attacked him.

Hermione looked over and said "Bill, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do…." He said

"What do you mean?" Ginny interjected

"Well, I mean what if it doesn't work out? What if she leaves me at the altar? What if..?

"Your not getting cold feet now are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said looking positively alarmed.

"Mom, what if she's just marrying me out of pity?"

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked

"Because of this!" he retorted motioning to the scars on his face.

"Come off it Bill!" Ginny said, "She loves you! You know we all assumed that she would leave you after Greyback attacked you but she said that she wouldn't event think of it."

"Yeah," Ron piped up for the first time", she said she was good looking enough for the both of you!"

"Really?" Bill said looking hopeful

"Really," Said Mrs.Weasley ", now go and get dressed it's already five and the ceremony starts in a couple of hours.

Bill got up and went to his room to get ready. A half an hour after Bill left Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to get ready. When Harry and Ron entered their room, their dress robes were on their beds. Ron was wearing a brand new black dress robe with midnight blue trim around the cuffs and bottom. Harry on the other hand was wearing his bottle green dress robes. After washing up, they got dressed and went down to the kitchen at a quarter to seven.

Sitting at the table was Hermione, Ginny and Gabriel (who apparently just got here). Ginny and Gabriel were wearing beautiful midnight blue strapless dresses and nice blue wickerwork basket filled with white rose. Their hair was in a tight bun with a couple of free flowing curls coming out of the back. Ginny, Harry thought, looked gorgeous. Hermione on the other hand had straitened her hair and was wearing a beautiful Black dress with red trim. Harry saw Ron literally staring at Hermione.

"We better get seated, Harry" Hermione said, getting up.

"Yeah, I suppose"

He gave a quick kiss to Ginny and walked out to the garden, past the beautifully decorated tables, past the garden walls to where the ceremony was being held. They walked over to the front to sit next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who began introducing both of them to Weasley's extended family that were sitting around them.

"Harry, Hermione; I'd like you to meet my cousin Rachel" Mrs. Weasly said, introducing him to a tall, thin red headed woman.

"Nice to meet you." Harry and Hermione said, shaking her hand politely

"And this is Bill's Great Aunt Muriel; Fleur's going to be using her tiara," Mr. Weasley said as he introduced them to the woman plump old woman sitting directly behind them.

"Oh and this is Fleur's mother" Mrs. Weasley said introducing them to the people sitting on the other side of them. Mrs. Delacour was a tall beautiful woman with silver blond hair just like Fleur's.

After finally sitting, Harry was able to look around he saw that everyone was nearly there in the count that almost all the seats were filled. The ceremony should be starting soon he thought.

No sooner, that he thought this that the protection started every one turned and saw Bill walking down the isle and took his place at the altar with Lupin, who was already there. Then Charlie and (he assumed) Fleur's cousin came down the isle and parted at the altar. After them was Ginny and Gabrielle, who were dropping the rose pedals behind them. Then, Finally Ron came down the isle carrying a white pillow the wedding bands in it, Harry could see Fred and George, who were sitting on the other side of the isle with Tonks, suppressing a laugh. Finally Fleur, wearing a stunning strapless white gown with pearl embroideries along the bottom, and her father began their slow walk down the isle. Twilight fell the ceremony began.

An hour and a half later Harry and Hermione were sitting with Ginny, Ron Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, enjoying the wonderful dinner they had helped prepared earlier. Fleur and Bill had taken their seats at their table across the dance floor and were now feeding each other bits of roast beef and potatoes. After finishing his meal, Harry caught Ginny, Ron and Hermione's eye and motioned them to meet him inside.

"What's up" Ginny said closing the door behind them.

"I've decided to leave tomorrow…"

"Harry… does Ginny know about… you know..."

"She over heard us back in June, anyway were leaving tomorrow" Harry said

"But Harry, I don't think we should hunt for the horcuxes alone… why don't we ask Lupin and Tonks to join us…"

"Fine…" he said reluctantly

"What about mum? She'll freak if we just leave!" Ron said

"That's why Ginny's going to write your mum a letter and send it later, but remember don't be descriptive just tell her that you're with me Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks."

"So that's it were going to leave just like that?" Hermione asked

"Well might as well leave at dawn when everyone is asleep, in order to avoid questions" Harry said.

And with that they went back out into the garden. Hermione and Ginny went to join the many guests on the dance floor while Ron took a seat next to his parents. Harry on the other hand went over to the table where Lupin and Tonks were seated.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said happily as he approached.

"Er… Professor…Tonks… Can I ask you something in the kitchen? Harry said meekly.

"Of course Harry" Lupin said

Harry head the way into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about, Harry? Tonks asked

And so Harry began to retell the things that he and Dumbledore discovered over the last year.

"So I was wondering" Harry said after telling them everything "if you guys would join me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny in finding them"

"Of course, we'll help Harry" Lupin said looking touched

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at midnight." Harry replied

"We'll see you then" Tonks said "Remus we best be going I want to stop by Diagon Ally before we leave tomorrow."

Lupin and Tonks said goodbye to Harry as he went to dance with Ginny; not knowing what lied ahead.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE RIEVEW every little bit helps!**

----------------------------------------------------------

**All Harry Potter, Characters, names and related indicia belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. they DO NOT belong to me…………..**

Though the plot………yeah that's mine (lol)

----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3:Return to Grimmauld Place

Chapter Three: Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry awoke late the next day threw on his clothes and went down to breakfast. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were already there, tucking in to their bacon and eggs. "Mornin', Harry" Ron said through the spoon full of eggs he just stuffed in his mouth. Harry nodded in reply after sitting down giving Ginny a kiss.

"Have fun last night, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasly said shoveling some eggs onto his plate.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley, I had a blast."

"Thought you did, especially after Ron ran head long into the kitchen door" she said throwing Ron a playful look. Ron's ears had turned red seeing as Hermione, who had went to bed right before the event occurred, began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, shut it, Hermione" Ron snapped

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, though after breakfast Harry caught Hermione's eye and motioned her to meet him in the living room.

"What's up?" she asked curiously

"Tell Ginny to start working on that letter after she packs...but don't let Mrs. Weasley see you guys pack." Harry said

"Already on it…I've bewitched our school backpacks to be able to carry all the contents of our trunks with out weighing a ton." Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone.

"Brilliant, Hermione" Harry beamed at her "Drop mine off in Ron's room; I've got to go get Hedwig to deliver this message to Lupin tellin' him to meet us by the broom shed." As he said this he pulled out a small piece of parchment.

"Were not bringing Hedwig with us are we?" Hermione asked before Harry could leave.

"No, I've asked Ginny to ask Mrs. Weasly to take care of her, Crookshanks and Pig while were gone, its all in the letter. Well I have to go find Hedwig, and start packing, see ya"

It took Harry fifteen minutes to find Hedwig, who was nibbling on a rat while sitting on the garden wall.

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver this to Lupin…" She threw him a disapproving look and set down her breakfast as Harry tied the letter to her leg. A few seconds later she was off into the gathering dawn.

Hours later, night had fallen and Harry had finally packed; which he found very hard seeing that Mrs. Weasley kept poking her head in the room every once in a while; and was checking the contents of his backpack when Ron walked in.

"Done packing yet?" He asked

"Just about…" Harry replied stuffing the sneakoscope Ron had given him four years previously.

"Dose that old thing still work?" Ron asked

"I guess," Harry said unsure; the truth of the matter was that it had been quiet since Pettigrew escaped in their third year.

After finally zipping up his backpack, Hermione walked in with Ginny.

"You guys ready yet? It's five to minutes to midnight" Ginny said sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said "how 'bout you Ron?"

"I've been ready for hours, mate." Ron replied "Ginny, you done with that letter to mum?"

"Yeah, I've slid it under mum's door" Ginny said

"Good, then we should be going" Hermione said checking her watch.

And with that they gathered their things and walked outside towards the ragged broom shed where they would be meeting. As they got closer they saw Lupin and Tonks waiting. As Harry and the others approached, Harry asked, with out warning, "What form does my patronus take?"

Lupin looked slightly startled and said "a Stag"

Harry then turned to Tonks and asked "Can you morph?"

Tonks screwed her eyes up in a strained expression as though she was straining to remember something. A second later, her hair turned from its original purple to a shocking shade of blue.

After a few more questions, Harry, finally satisfied that it really was Lupin and Tonks.

"So were to?" Lupin asked. An uncertain look fell over all but Harry who plainly sated

"Grimmauld place"

Everyone looked slightly taken aback by this, especially Lupin. After a few moments of silence Ginny spoke up.

"Why?" she said looking hat him with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Well I, this is going to sound completely bizarre but I think that the locket me and Dumbledore tried to get is in Sirius's house."

Hermione just stared and said "R.A.B. took the locket Harry, remember the letter…"

"Wait, Harry do you mean…no certainly not… Regulus..?" Lupin asked almost uncertain

Harry nodded slowly looking around at the expressions of the others.

"Who are you two talking about" Ron said looking frustrated

"Regulus Alan Black, Deatheater and brother to Sirius Black" Lupin said to the others

"Think he hid the locket or its pieces in the house before he died…"

"So then off to Grimmauld place!" Tonks said

As soon as they appeared on the lawn between numbers eleven and thirteen Harry began thinking 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place' over and over in his head. Out of no where a battered door emerged between numbers eleven and thirteen. It was as though the house was simply growing out of the ground, pushing the other two houses aside. Harry could see the exterior had not changed; the door was as battered as ever, it still had its silver knocker in the shape of a serpent the lawn was still parched and frayed and the windows grimy.

As they walked up the cracked steps, with Harry in font, to the door opened as if it was expecting them. The group spilled into the large Entrance Hall; the musty smell filled their noses. They looked around awkwardly wondering what to do next. Harry finally led the way to the basement kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen, Harry's eyes fell upon the familiar rough-hewn walls, large fireplace and table. After Lupin lit the fire they all sat down at the table, Tonks and Hermione went to conjure something to eat.

"So what's the game plan?" Ron asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I think there should be some things that survived our purge, we'll search the house from top to bottom.

"That'll take weeks…" Ginny objected.

"Well, we could just check Kreacher's cupboard…" Hermione suggested, as she passed out some steak sandwiches.

Harry immediately jumped up from his chair, Kreacher's cupboard, why hadn't he thought about it. He opened the cupboard door rummaging through the old blankets and portraits he had in there.

Minutes later, he produced a roughly hewn, wooden box. He brought the box to the table and anxiously opened it. In it were several letters addressed to none other than Regulus Black dated three months before his death. The first letter was short and simple.

Dear, Regulus,

I am glad you have trusted me with the protection of the item but I cannot seem to destroy it I have tried every spell I know….. But I'll keep trying. Stay safe, stay hidden.

Sincerely,

**_Austin Treeburn _**

The others were just accounts of Treeburn's progress in trying to "destroy" whatever Regulus had presumably found. The last one was shorter and written in pure haste, apparently Treeburn was in trouble.

They know I have it and that we found it. I'm going into hiding I hope to see you after this blow s over.

Sincerely,

Austin Treeburn

After a few moments of silence as the letter was passed around for everyone to read, Tonks finally spoke up.

"I know him!" she said after reading the first letter "He works for the Ministry he just vanished a week ago"

"I bet he has the locket! He probably still does!" Ginny suggested.

"But Tonks said he disappeared a week ago, he could be anywhere!" Hermione said frustrated.

After a few moments of silence, Lupin spoke.

"There's only one place one can go to find out anything on anyone… the Hog's Head pub."

Harry and the others stayed in Grimmauld Place for the better part of three days, Hermione had insisted on a clean up before the left, on account that there was a thick layer of dust over all the furniture and floors. Hermione, who was doing most of the cleaning, found it especially hard to clean all the droppings on the floor in Mrs. Black's bedroom, remnants of Buckbeak, or rather Witherwings as he was now called. No amount of cleaning spells would help; finally after hours at it she admitted defeat and stormed out of the room. They continued to clean until finally the house was spotless.

Finally it was time for their departure; they collected their bags and where off. (Lupin and Tonks had apperated home earlier to collect their belongings) They walked out the familiar battered door and out to the lawn, and disappeared into the night.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE RIEVEW every little bit helps!**

Sorry it took so long for an update I was sick with fever for like three days….. Well Thanks to all that reviewed chap.2 hope you all like this one!

----------------------------------------------------------

**All Harry Potter, Characters, names and related indicia belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. they DO NOT belong to me…………..**

Though the plot………yeah that's mine (lol)

----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: Austin Treeburn

Chapter Four: Austin Treeburn

The sky above Hogsmeade was black with clouds and the sound of thunder filled the air as five figures ran through the muddy narrow street. A clap of thunder could be seen in the distance as Harry and the others reached a grimy looking inn. Another clap of thunder revealed the unkept sign over the door which read, The Hogs Head. There was a ring as they entered the bar. They took their seats and upon further inspection found the pub filled with all kinds of sketchy wizards. There were two particularly sinister looking wizards in black tattered robes with hoods sitting at the bar obviously up to no good. The other inhabitants looked equally sinister, all except an ancient looking wizard wearing tattered forest green robes, who was sitting in the corner looking as though he would like nothing more than to melt into the wall.

"Well what now?" Harry said to Lupin, who was sitting across from him.

"For now we wait…" he replied solemnly surveying the area.

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny said.

"Well I contacted and old friend who might know where Treeburn was last." Lupin said, craning his neck to see who had just walked in….A sudden look of shock stole over his face.

Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy, Anthoin Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange (husband of Belletrix according to Hermione), and entered, Malfoy paused at the entrance and surveyed the area, apparently not noticing Harry and the others. Finally Lestrange pointed out who they was looking for and walked brisk fully towards the old wizard with forest green robes. Upon arriving in front of the now jittering wizard Dolohov grabbed the table and the old wizard, who quickly grabbed his drink, and threw it aside; causing the bar to become silent with terror.

"So you've been hiding here all this time, Treeburn?" Malfoy said in his usual drawling voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" the wizard replied

Dolohov grabbed the cup from the old wizard and splattered its brown chunky contents all over the floor, Harry recognized it instantly.

"Pollyjuice potion," Dolohov reported

"Now shall we try this again, we know it's you, Treeburn, and we want what you took from us…" Lestrange said menacingly "besides your potion should wear off in…three…two…one"

And then just on cue, the wizard's long silver beard began to recede into his face, his hair turned from silver to a mousy brown color. All signs of old age disappeared from his face to reveal a middle-aged wizard with hazel eyes.

Finally Treeburn stood and withdrew his wand, "so it has come down to this, Malfoy" he said calmly

"You expect to do battle with us on your own?" Malfoy said amused

It was then that Harry and the others leapt into action, throwing aside the table and withdrawing their wands.

"Hey Malfoy, why don't you pick on some one your own size!" Harry yelled sending a jet of red light whizzing past his ear.

Malfoy turned with a look of glee "Potter how nice to see you!" ha said fell into a dueling stance, "_Everte Statum_!" he shouted.

A jet of white light was sent whizzing past Harry, hitting one of the many wizards now trying to escape. All of them waited till the bar was empty of all except for Treeburn, the Death Eaters and Harry and the others.

Finally the battle for Treeburn began Harry threw himself at Malfoy, toppling chairs and tables as he went; Ron and Hermione dove to protect Treeburn from the curses Dolohov and Lestrange threw at him. But that ceased quickly as Tonks and Ginny began to duel Lestrange as Lupin took on Dolohov.

"Who are you?" Treeburn asked as Ron blocked another stray curse.

"Friends, were here to help" Hermione said as she shot a curse at Malfoy that missed and caused a chair to explode into a million pieces.

"So Potter, you think you can duel with the likes of me?" Malfoy asked

"Sure, why not?" Harry said as he sent another curse at him "_Bambarda_!"

The spell hit Malfoy square in the chest causing him to fly backwards into some chairs against the wall.

"How dare you, you little wretch, _Glardina!_

Harry dove behind some chairs which began to grow what looked like bean sprouts as the spell hit. Harry then stuck his wand out between two of the chairs and shouted, "_Zemprasortium_". Malfoy screamed in pain as a jet of brilliant yellow light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Malfoy in the arm creating a small bullet sized wound, which promptly began gushing blood.

"You've gotten better Potter, but let's see if you can dodge this," he said, his voice filled with pain, "_Decritus_!"

The chairs Harry had hidden behind has erupted in flames forcing Harry to retreat behind an over turned table, from which he could see that Tonks had been knocked out by Lestrange and was lying against the wall while Ginny fought desperately.

"Why do you hide Potter? Face me like the man you claim you to be!" Malfoy shouted, shooting a jet of green light at the table causing it to erupt in flames. It was then when Harry deiced not to play hide-and-seek. So as he jumped from behind the table he shouted "_Sectumsempra_!" Huge gashes appeared on Malfoy's face and torso, causing him to yell uncontrollably as he fell to the floor cradling his wounds.

Harry wasted to time in jumping over Malfoy to assist Ginny who was hiding from Lestrange behind the bar as Lestrange continued his assault. Harry waited for Lestrange to cease firing before he attacked, and sure enough after a few seconds Lestrange lowered his wand only to hear the sound of Harry screaming, "_Everte Statum_" causing Lestrange to flip up over the counter and land in a contorted potion on the opposite side.

"You ok Ginny?" Harry asked as he poked his head over the counter to see her huddled amidst the bottles of sherry and brandy.

"Yeah, Come on we've got to go help Professor Lupin!" she said pointing to the opposite side of the bar where Lupin and Dolohov were dueling, Ron and Hermione not to far away still protecting Treeburn incase any more Death Eaters show up.

Harry hastily pointed his wand at Dolohov with a look of concentration and said "_Stupefy_!" the spell hit Dolohov in the back of the head causing him to collapse. Lupin looked slightly stunned but pleased as he stowed his wand as the dust settled.

After a few moments Treeburn spoke. "Thank you, but I can not help but ask; why are you helping me?"

"Because we need your help…" Harry replied as he approached Treeburn; Ron went to tend to Tonks.

"You need my help with what?" Treeburn replied skeptically.

Hermione sighed and said "We need your help finding the last four horcruxs."

"I…I know nothing about horcruxs….." Treeburn stammered.

"Come on we know you helped Regulus find the locket" Ginny said in a accusatory voice.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else….We'll rent a room at the three broomsticks," Lupin suggested as Tonks finally came around.

"What I miss?" she asked

"Nothing important…" Lupin answered as he helped her up.

And with that six shadows stepped out of the pub and began to walk down the muddy road towards High Street and disappeared behind the curtain of rain.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Hollow

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Hollow 

As Harry and the others opened the large wooden door to the cheery familiar place known as the Three Broomsticks, a familiar warm air greeted them; Lupin walked over to the bar and requested a private parlor. Minutes later Madam Rosemerta led them to a room in the very back with a roughly hewn wooden door. Inside there was a plushy couch and wonderful chintz armchairs arranged around a beautifully crafted wooden coffee table and a stone fireplace; the walls were made of stone and bare save for a an ancient looking tapestry in the far corner, the group entered and sat down as Tonks performed an Imperturbable Charm on the door. Harry took a seat in the couch along with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Treeburn, Lupin and Tonks sat in the surrounding armchairs. Finally for the first time in a long time Harry felt at ease. Some how the familiar pub made Harry feel safe.

After tucking in with a couple of butterbeers (complements of Madam Rosemerta), Treeburn spoke first, "So I expect I should start from the beginning…." He looked around at the others with a slight glint in his eye as he said this; he then set down his half finished butterbeer and took out his wand waved it in a precarious manner, seconds later a large stone basin, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols Harry did not recognize, appeared on the elaborate wooden coffee table. Harry knew what was coming next, Treeburn raised his wand to his dark brown hair, near his temple and withdrew what seemed to be a silvery white hair and put it into the shallow basin. This thin hair seemed to fill the basin almost to the brim with a glass- like liquid of the same color.

It was then that he addressed everyone "This is, for those who don't know, a Pensive." Treeburn said addressing Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she peered over the basin, her face illuminated by its silvery contents; Harry felt a sudden surge of passion at seeing Ginny in this gloomy light.

"It's an object where you can store memories…." Harry said snapping out of his thoughts "…Dumbledore had one" He added as he saw Treeburn who looked slightly taken aback.

"How dose it work?" Ron asked

"Well, with this you can physically enter memories. It's quite useful for analyzing past events such as this…." His voice trailed off as he prodded the silvery substance with his wand.

It was as if they were all looking though a glass window, Harry as usual was expecting to see the bottom of the basin as he looked over the brim, but found that he was starring strait down at; Harry's breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, It was the Department of Mysteries, the Hall of Prophecies to be exact. Harry could see the top of a younger Treeburn's head as he added a prophecy to the shelves, casting a short spell as he did.

Harry immediately looked up at Treeburn in shock "You're an Unspeakable?"

Treeburn merely nodded and motioned Harry to enter the memory. Harry then leaned into the shallow basin and felt the familiar lurching feeling as it the floor had tilted him into the Pensive. Seconds later he found himself standing in a very familiar isle about four feet away from the younger Treeburn, upon closer examination Harry noted that the young Treeburn was about twenty with less gray in his espresso brown hair, Harry then looked over to the plaque on the end of the isle and saw that he was in number ninety-seven; he then looked at the glowing egg that the young Treeburn had just set down the label under it read:

**Dark lord **

**And **

Harry's jaw dropped in shock as Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared shortly before Lupin, Tonks and Treeburn. "You recorded the memory," Harry said. "You know what it's about? Treeburn simply shrugged and said "Well, actually no, besides it was my job till about today …..

No sooner that the words left his mouth there was a loud gong, apparently signaling the end of the young Treeburn's day. He (the young Treeburn) wrapped up his work on the prophecy and headed down the many rows of glowing orbs to the desk at the front where a plump old wizard with reading glasses poured over many papers and other miscellaneous items. "Ah…..Austin, just the man I wanted to see" the old wizard said as he spotted Treeburn. "You've been reassigned" the wizard said promptly handing the young Treeburn a small piece of parchment from atop the large pile of parchment at the corner of the desk. Treeburn looked down at the parchment and looked up with a confused look in his face "The Research room? Why would the minister assign anyone for that?"

"Dose it look like I know" the wizard snapped "Report to the research room tomorrow morning"

Just as Treeburn turned to leave the whole room was filled with a thick white fog so that all Harry could see was the faces of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others who were all standing around him. Then the young Treeburn's voice rang in an unnaturally loud tone "_Good Morning…I…er…was transferred here yesterday_".

The fog then quickly cleared to reveal the younger Treeburn in a larger room with a, high ceiling. It would be completely dark along the large rows of bookshelves piled high with ancient books if not for the three or four blue flamed lanterns on the tables between the isles. The room had reminded Harry of the library back at Hogwarts, though much bigger. His thoughts were suddenly torn from the school as Hermione nudged him and pointed to the far side of the room where the young Treeburn stood conversing with a batty looking witch who had what looked liked a bird's nest on her head complete with sticks and other oddities one would find in a birds nest. Harry and the others briskly walked over to the other end just as the batty looking witch began to speak:

"Ahhh…yes, Austin Treeburn. We've been expecting you" the witch said in a wheezy voice. "According to my records you will be assigned to….." she paused as she checked and ancient looking notebook….. "Oh my, you've been assigned to research the Hollow of Memories and anyone who you believe to know where it is."

"What's the Hollow of Memories?" Treeburn said slightly confused.

"Well that's what you've been assigned to do isn't it… You can begin by looking through isles 1,559 to 1,600 for any related books after you've exhausted those recourse you see to attempt to, biased on our findings, travel to the location where you think the Hollow might be and begin to gather more information. Is that clear?"

Treeburn looked slightly taken aback "Sure, when do I begin?"

"Now" the witch said briskly "Oh and you are……. Her voice trailed off as he felt the familiar sensation of falling only to find himself back on the couch next to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Harry wasted not time in directing a quarry at Treeburn "What exactly dose the Hollow of Memories have to do with the locket?"

"Well if you give me a second I'll tell you…." Treeburn said with a slight chuckle.

"Well from my research from back then and now I found that the Hollow was the one and only burial ground for the entire Slytherin family. Salazar Slytherin built the Hollow himself just like the Chamber of Secrets but instead of concealing a monster, the Hollow conceals the Secrets of Salazar Slytherin. Now the way this Hollow lead Regulus and I to the locket is……….."

Treeburn never finished his sentence. After a flash of green and red lights Harry knew no more…….


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

Chapter 6: The Revelation 

When Harry awoke he was lying in a remarkably warm and comfortable bed and looking up at a very familiar lamp that was casting a circle of golden light onto the ceiling. He raised his head awkwardly. There on his right was a familiar bushy-haired person.

"Harry? You're awake! Oh thank goodness, we've been so worried!" Hermione cried looking strained and concerned.

"What happened?" he said groggily placing his hand on his aching head.

"Well, I know this sounds odd but while Treeburn was in mid-sentence a bunch of Deatheaters (No doubt they were called by Malfoy) came through the door and well… there was a chair and er…during the fight… Ron…er… managed to send it flying at your head…"

"Great…tell him I said thanks will ya..."

"You know, he's been just as worried about you as I have, he's been down here every night since we got here."

Harry shrugged and looked around and saw long line of familiar beds and large double doors that seemed to lead out into the stone corridors beyond.

"Where is here, exactly?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.

"Well, after the fight, Lupin thought it best to take you up to the castle…"

"What castle?"

"Hogwarts, Harry…Oh please don't tell me you have amnesia!"

"'Course not, Hermione" he said shaking his head at the absurd ideal," I just…" Harry leaned forward and began to rub his face in frustration.

"I thought the school was closed…"he shot at her.

"It is; that's why McGonagall made it the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. All the teachers are still here even Slughorn…"

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came bustling in to the Hospital Wing carrying a large glass of steaming bluish looking liquid.

"Oh, good you're awake, Potter." she handed him the blue potion, "Dink it, its Wit-Sharpening potion, it'll help clear your head."

"How long have I've been out?" Harry asked as he drank the potion.

"Well, I'd say about a little under a week…" Hermione said

"Great, remind me to thank Ron when I see him"

"Well you won't be going anywhere for a good, long while. The concussion Weasley gave you nearly put you into a coma. No, you are to stay here

As August faded into September, Harry spent the next week in the hospital wing. Apparently, according to Madam Pomfrey, Ron had not only severely cracked his skull but instigated a brutal concussion that would not subside. So Harry spent the week quite bored except for the regular visits by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin and Tonks though they would not tell him what they spend their days doing. But Harry was quite content reading over the books he had brought with him while not sleeping the day away.

Finally about a week after finding himself in Hogwarts' hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey released him. Walking the eerily abandoned sent shivers down Harry's spine. Finally after climbing up three fights of the marble staircase towards Gryffindor tower Harry ran onto Ron , Hermione and Ginny who were apparently going down to the disserted Great Hall for breakfast.

"Harry your ok!" Hermione said, embracing him in a in a rib cracking hug.

"Let him breathe Hermione…." Ginny Said, Hermione reluctantly let Harry go only so Ginny could give a passionate kiss to him.

"I owed you that for saving me from Lestrange." She told him.

"Remind me to rescue you more often" Harry said as he held her in his arms.

"Oh, get a room you too…" Ron said, thoroughly disgusted. "Sorry about the concussion mate…" He continued, "didn't mean to nail yah, you know."

"It's ok Ron just don't go near a chair while I'm around..."

They Ginny roared with laughter as they crossed the Entrance hall into the Great Hall.

Breakfast was an uneventful affair save for the fact that Harry and the others sat together at the Gryffindor table with the teachers who saw no need to sit at the Staff table seeing as no one was in the castle save for them, sat with Harry and the others. Twenty minutes later with their stomachs feeling slightly bloated (the food was so good that even Hermione had three servings) they all went back up to Gryffindor tower to sit and reminisce. About an hour later their conversation turned to Treeburn.

"Where is Treeburn…," Harry asked rather randomly. The response Harry got was not the one he expected. Everyone adopted a blank look and avoided his eyes finally Ron broke the silence:

" He…er…he was…" Ron said to his trainers.

"What happened, what aren't you telling me?" Harry said his voice filled with apparent apprehension.

"Well," Ginny said, "Treeburn…He…You see …Oh, forget it! Harry,Voldermort took Treeburn, He showed up while you were knocked out, we think…We think He killed Treeburn."


	7. Chapter 7:Moony and McGonagall

Chapter 7: Moony and McGonagall 

The ringing silence in Harry's ears was deafening. Treeburn? Dead? It seamed impossible to Harry.

"Wha…How…When?" these questions poured out of Harry's mouth uncontrollably.

"Harry," Hermione said reproachfully "what are we going to do? Treeburn was the only one..."

"I know Hermione!" Harry yelled "He's the only one who knew!"

He buried his hand in his face. He was gone the only one who even had a clue of where the Locket- Horcrux was. With out him they were lost, Harry thought, no amount of research could help. Or could it? Could somewhere deep in the bowels of the library hide the secret to the life of Austin Treeburn. Harry pulled his head out of his hands:

"Hermione, have you read anything on Treeburn or that Hollow he was talking about?" Harry said apprehensively.

"Er...to be honest Harry, no, no I haven't read anything on him or the Hollow of Memories, but I'll get right on it."

And with that Hermione's bushy mane disappeared through the portrait hole and out of sight. There were a few moments of silence in which Ron broke after a few minutes after Hermione's departure.

"What do you think she'll find?"

"Goodness only knows but if there is anything Hermione will find it." Ginny said.

The sun faded from the rain flecked windows as Harry, Ron and Ginny waited for Hermione to return. As dusk turned to night the portrait hole opened to reveal Professor Lupin who was accompanied by (to everyone's surprise) Hagrid who, to Harry, looked as cheerful as ever in his mole-skin overcoat and pink umbrella in hand.

"All right there yeh lot?" he said brightly, nodding at them in a warm and kindly fashion. "Where's Hermione?" He inquired. "Oh," Ginny piped up "She's in the library" "Well, any way, jus' came to escort Professor Lupin here, don' personally think anyone should be walking around alone thes' days", he added in a deep booming voice. Professor Lupin stepped out from behind Hagrid and greeted them before sitting down beside Hagrid ,who had taken up more than half the comfy chintz only moments before, he warmly continued the conversation; "Harry, I'm glad you're feeling better, after that particularly… er … interesting accident. It is," he continued "on that note that I ask all of you to accompany me in a little more Defense Against The Dark Arts training, especially you Harry." He said nodding at him.

Harry, who was slightly taken aback, looked around at the others and their slightly stunned faces. "Of course, Professor…" Harry replied curiously.

"Good, then will you all, Hermione included, meet me in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom at half-past eight o'clock tomorrow and we'll get started." And with that he and Hagrid bid them good day (mentioning that there was work for the Order to

be done) and vanished through the portrait hole, without another word; leaving Harry, Ginny to speculate about the upcoming lesson.

At dinner several hours later, Hermione arrived amongst the faculty looking tiered and careworn. After walking toward the Gryffindor table Hermione greeted the professors as she sat between Professor McGonagall and Harry.

"Hello, Harry" She said miserably as she heaped some mince pies on her plate.

"Why, Granger! What seems to be the matter?" McGonagall said as she caught sight of Hermione's expression.

"Well, Professor, I've just spent all day in the library searching for any hint of Austin Treeburn's home, but with no luck"

McGonagall looked inquisitive at this "Why, if I may ask, are you so intent on finding Treeburn's home?" she asked.

"Um…er… well since we were there when Voldemort took him, we figured we should tell his family" Hermione lied. McGonagall's eyes narrowed as though she could tell that Hermione was lying through her teeth, but seemed to over look it. "I don't pretend to know where each and every former student of mine lives but, as I recall Austin lives out side of London… Perhaps checking the old Daily Prophet articles might help?"

"Professor," this time it was Harry who spoke, "Do you know anything about the Hollow of Memories?"

There was a clatter of silverware and McGonagall turned to Harry, her expression wild. "Where have you heard of this place, Potter?" She said tensely.

"Er… Treeburn was talking about it before the Death Eaters took him." Harry said tenderly.

McGonagall looked around as though to check for ease droppers and spoke to Harry and Hermione in a horse whisper. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this school."

They nodded in acknowledgement and she continued. "The Hollow of Memories is the final resting place Salazar Slytherin. Not only is this Hollow Slytherin's tomb, but it is said that the Hollow holds the memories of all of Salazar's descendents. Thus, you can imagine that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has searched tirelessly for the Hollow, but now we, the Order that is, has received information that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has found the Hollow and is using it as his new base! And that's not the worse part", she continued, "It is said that the only way to enter the Hollow of Memories is with the heir."

"But professor, do you know where the hollow is?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid we don't, Potter, only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his inner circle know the true location but as with all legends, there are rumors which we are actively perusing, but to no avail."

These last few words hit Harry like a lead weight. How he was going to get to Voldemort now, he thought. Even then if he managed to survive the obstacles Voldemort had set to protect his Horcruxs, he would then have to deal with the enchantments Voldemort had set on the Hollow. But wait, he thought Salazar Slytherin spoke parseltongue, so it would make sense that, like the Chamber of Secrets, the Hollow of Memories could be opened by a parselmouth. Harry's mind as they climbed up the marble staircase to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Brick Wall

Chapter 8: The Brick Wall

At half passed eight Harry, Ron Ginny and a reluctant Hermione stood outside the old wooden door that lead inside to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It took a minute for Harry to collect his wandering thoughts and knock. When he did, Lupin's raspy voice called out from the interior, "Come in!" They entered to find the classroom in different than they had left it a little over a year ago. The portraits of people suffering from jinxes and curses were gone the windows were thrown open to reveal the cold, wet September evening, desks were placed along the walls of the class and the torches though lit, did not give off the threatening ambiance as it did before the previous teacher had 'left'.

"Good evening everyone" said the shaggy looking Professor as he rounded the desk to greet them. "Please", he continued, "stand in the center of the room so we can get started"

Harry and the others trudged into the center of the room with Hermione scoffing. She had made it extremely clear that she would be more useful continuing her search for Treeburn's home. Harry and Ron had insisted on Hermione's attendance to the lesson because it was vital to their survival. Hermione, outwitted, begrudgingly agreed to attend.

"Good now that you are all here I guess well start!" Lupin said merrily. "The first thing I am going to show you is how to detect various enchantments."

"How are we going to do that?" Ginny inquired hopefully.

"Well first, I will place simple enchantments around you," as he said this he waved his wand in an intricate pattern "and have you try to tell what enchantment I have placed. So we will start with the one I just placed around you."

"First I want you to close your eyes", they all did so though reluctantly, "and try to expand you mind to sense the magic around you."

Harry did as he was told and felt his mind let go and feel around him. As though he had just hit a brick wall; he felt his mind come up against something hard that made his hair stand on end though the invisible wall were electrified.

"I feel it!" he said excitedly; his eyes still closed tight determined not to lose contact with the mysterious wall of magic.

"I can feel it too!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes clenched just as tight as Harry.

"Feel what? All I feel is a major headache coming on…" Ron said his face red from over concentration.

"You must concentrate Ron; expand your mind to feel the area around you." Lupin instructed.

"I feel it!" Ginny exclaimed "It's like some sort of wall that stops my mind from feeling anything past it…"

"Precisely, Ginny;" Lupin said "now, who here can tell me what enchantment I have placed?"

"Is it the Shield Charm?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"No but close," Lupin replied "It is a charm though, the charm I placed around you is known as the Immobulus Charm. Should any of you attempt to step out of the circle I have cast around you will be instantly immobilized, frozen if you will. Now," He continued "The question I pose to you is, how to you break the enchantment?"

"Professor wouldn't the simple 'Finete Incantatum' end the enchantment?" asked Ginny.

"For this and other simple enchantment yes," said Lupin "but knowing Voldemort he will have put the most difficult enchantments around his Horcruxes."

"So now with that in mind," Lupin continued as he flicked his wand, lifting the enchantment placed around Harry and the others. "We'll now try lifting particularly high level enchantments."

Lupin motioned for them to follow him to the door of cupboard on the opposite side of the classroom. He then waved his wand in an intricate manner at the door which vibrated on its hinges as the door glowed a deep shade of crimson. After a second the door stopped vibrating and the color faded ominously.

"I want you to detect what spell I placed on the door and figure out how to break it." Lupin said as he stepped back to allow the others to approach the door.

Harry then closed his eyes as he approached the door and felt the familiar barrier against his mind. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood there for what seemed like ages as they tried to decipher the spell placed upon the door in front of them. Slowly, Harry began to strain his face in concentration as he began to think of only of the door before him. It was then that he began to feel as though his mind had passed beyond the door though, strangely it felt unlike his own it felt as though it had been transfigured into some sort of animal; but what kind of animal? His question was answered seconds later when Hermione broke the silence between them: "You jinxed the door so that anyone who passes through it is turned into a grasshopper." She told the professor.

"Right you are Hermione!" He said cheerfully "But can you tell me how to lift the jinx?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall mentioned last year that items could be used to trigger cross-species switches…. You would use the 'Axie Revertum' charm to lift it wouldn't you?" Hermione responded uncertainly.

"You are absolutely correct Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall's commanding voice from the open doorway.

Harry and the others turned to see the Professor framed in the door way. She had on her familiar emerald green robes along with a matching hat; her face light with a smile across it.

"Remus, could I have a word?" McGonagall requested "If you're not too busy of course…" she added hastily

"No not at all were just about to finish…" He turned to Harry and the others "Practice what you learned here today and we'll continue on Thursday; same time same place…" He then tuned ad walked out of the room, into the adjacent office.

Harry, wasting no time, pulled a flesh colored string and walked over to the door of the office. Slipping the string under the crack between the door and the floor he heard McGonagall who sounded distressed.

"Remus, I'm so sorry…." She said. There was the sound of a chair moving and Lupin speaking.

"Are they sure?" Lupin said sounding miserable.

"Yes, Remus the Death Eaters have Tonks and goodness knows what they'll do to her."

**Thanks for reading PLEASE RIEVEW every little bit helps!**

----------------------------------------------------------

**All Harry Potter, Characters, names and related indicia belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. they DO NOT belong to me…………..**

Though the plot………yeah that's mine (lol)

Sorry Guys I know it always takes me forever to update... sorry… Thanks for being loyal and baring with me!

----------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets and Parchment

Chapter 9: Secrets and Parchment 

"But how?" Hermione said

"Se musta ben o a mislon fur the urder." Ron said through a huge chunk of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Ronald, could you please not speak with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" Hermione snapped in her usual bossy tone. Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"I said that she was probably on a mission for the order."

"Well, duh, Ron. It's not like she was sitting around knitting a jumper. But the real question is how did they catch her and why on earth would they want her? It's not like she's a leader in the order…" Hermione supposed.

It had been hours since Harry had returned with news of Tonks' capture. They now sat scattered around the warm common room. Harry, who sat in his favorite squishy arm chair by the fire, was desperately trying to take his mind off of Tonks by reading one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts books that Lupin and Sirius had given him two years ago. Ron and Hermione sat a few chairs away practicing what Lupin had taught them only hours before. Ginny on the other hand had claimed to have a headache after hearing the news of Tonks and went straight to bed without even kissing Harry goodnight.

As Harry read on about advanced curses and jinxes something hit him. Hagrid should know about what really happened to Tonks. Relaying this idea to Ron and Hermione they decided that Harry, Ron and Ginny would visit him first thing in the morning while Hermione searched the library for more information on Treeburn.

The next morning as the rain fell over the grounds Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way to Hagrid's door; after knocking three times the door opened to reveal a distraught looking Hagrid. His beetle black eyes were swimming in tears which disappeared into his hairy beard. He looked as though he had aged five years in a matter of months. There were more lines on his face and the bags under his eyes seemed to go on forever. The war was finally affecting him after all this time.

"Oh, I supposed yeh heard then?" He said glumly.

"Yeah, we did…" Harry answered as they crossed the threshold into Hagrid's hut.

"Oh, Harry it's awful I tell yer, jus' plain awful…I was with 'er, yer know… Couldn't do a thin' to save 'er. We were there together and she was trying to tell me somethin' and they just came outta nowhere! We put up a good fight I 'sepect but….. Them dang Death Eaters kept me hands full till the last second. She couldn't fight 10 'o them off by 'er self. I feel 'orrible bout it."

"It's not your fault, Hagrid; you did all that you could." Ginny said consolingly, patting him on the back as he began to sob into his hands. Harry meanwhile, crossed over to the small kitchen area and began rummaging for a tea pot as Ron lit a fire in the hearth and took a seat next to Ginny and Hagrid. Harry poured water into the tea pot and taped it with his wand; bringing it to a boil. He set the pot on the table and sat next to Hagrid as well.

"Hagrid," Harry addressed him in a horsed whisper, "why would they want to take Tonks? Was she really so important?"

Hagrid lifted his sorrowful eyes to meet Harry's. His lips quivered and said, "She found the 'ollow, Harry, she found it and they got 'er before she could tell me."

Ginny's eyes grew wide with shock. "How...when? Hagrid they'll kill her! We have to help her!"

"It's not that easy, Ginny!" Hagrid sobbed, "They got the whole order lookin' now! If they can't find 'er then it's hopeless."

"There's has to be something Hagrid," said Ron from beside his sister. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

As soon as these words left Ron's mouth Hermione tore into the hut almost tripping on Fang who was laying in front of it the door. She was looking flustered and excited; "I know where it is!" she stammered "I know where it is!" She waved a piece of parchment at Harry. "Rea… read this… I found it in one of the books on the history of the Deatheaters… I couldn't believe it at first but it would make sense."

Slightly annoyed he took it and read form it. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Hermione. "Are you sure of this?" he asked her. "Of course I am! I'm almost certain Voldemort has the locket and I know where he is it all makes sense!"

Hagrid pulled his face out of his hands to deliver a puzzled look as Harry rose out of the seat to face Hermione.

"If this is true…. We leave tonight."

**Thanks for reading PLEASE RIEVEW every little bit helps!**

----------------------------------------------------------

**All Harry Potter, Characters, names and related indicia belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. they DO NOT belong to me…………..**

Though the plot………yeah that's mine (lol)

Sorry Guys I know its been a very busy Senior year of High School for me! I know it always takes me forever to update... sorry… Thanks for being loyal and baring with me! Chapter 10 will not take this long! I promise!

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
